Nerf Guns, Muffins & First Love
by Sabine Strohem-Moss
Summary: Weasleys' latest Wizard Wheeze: Truth Drops. Cue romantic chaos at the Burrow, complete with Nerf Gun lessons, poisoned muffins, and fake Snapes. HG, RHr.


A/N: Er…yeah. One-shot. ConCrit is _always, always, always_ appreciated and wanted. I don't really like this story…oh well!

Edit---->REVISIONS MADE AFTER CREATIVE QUILLS **EXTREMELY** GOOD ADVICE

"Some people are ridiculously slow," a soft whisper in Harry's ear startled him.

Harry Potter, now sixteen, rolled his eyes as he listened to Ron and Hermione squabble. And to think it had all started when he asked Ron to pass the salt shaker…even Harry wasn't sure how it had come to their current argument, which had something to do with Quidditch and OWLs.

He turned to find himself staring into Ginny's large, chocolate eyes.

"Wha-what do you mean?" he whispered back, surprised by her statement.

"Well, if it's _completely_ obvious to the entire world that you like someone, shouldn't you just admit it?" she replied, not bothering to whisper as Ron and Hermione's shouts grew louder.

Harry stared at her, mind racing.

"I mean, really, we all know Ron and Hermione should just get together," Ginny continued.

"Oh," Harry said, mentally kicking himself, "Well, right."

As if he'd known _that_ was what she meant.

"So, uh, what should we do about it?" Harry asked, trying to sound slightly competent in front of her, a task that had been fairly difficult lately.

"Well…" she smiled wickedly, "We'll work it out later. Meet me in the shed at, say, seven?"

"Alright," Harry agreed, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"Oi, Ginny, stop that whispering dirty things in Harry's ear!" Fred hollered from the end of the incredibly long (Harry suspected it had been magically enlarged) picnic table, "Don't corrupt him, poor soul!"

Fred ducked as a dinner roll flew at him, and came up grinning.

That is, until the ball of butter was flung at his face.

"Should have known better, brother," George chuckled, handing Fred a napkin.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley had returned from the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches, "Is your face covered in _butter_??"

"My hand slipped when I was buttering my roll, mum," Ginny piped up sweetly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Surely Mrs. Weasley wouldn't…

"Oh, well _do_ be careful Ginny," Mrs. Weasley replied, promptly dropping sandwiches around the plates.

Oh, she would.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Harry asked, wishing he had something more interesting to say.

"Divination, Muggle Studies, Care of-" Ginny broke off giggling, her lips pulled inwards as she struggled to control herself. Seeing Harry's confusion again, she pointed to Fred, who was wiping his face.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Fred's face while he wiped the butter off. Then, he too was convulsing with silent laughter.

"Mum, pass those sandwiches?" Fred asked.

"Yes dear, which- OH!" Mrs. Weasley cried out, and the table turned to stare at what had made her cry out.

There was Fred, his horrendous neon-yellow-and-black striped sweater (Ginny had told Harry she suspected the sweater was either a lost bet or a hidden prank) rolled up freckled arms, trademark Weasley red hair, but his face…his eyes had become gleaming black beads, and an eerily familiar, beak-like nose had appeared…

"BLOODY HELL! SNAPE!" Ron cried. He cringed as Hermioned rolled her eyes irritably next to him, unfazed.

Fred examined his reflection in his waterglass. "_Genius_ work George! We can have these on the market in time for the school year!" He slapped his brother on the back, grinning.

"BOYS! No pranks at the table!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, though a smile was tugging the edges of her mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry stood in the shed, wondering if this had been a good idea. He had managed to slip away from Ron and Hermione (Hermione was avidly explaining ovens to Ron) and was now standing in the tiny shed- packed with muggle objects –waiting for Ginny.

Ginny…an image of her came to mind. Her fiery hair had been in a cute style today…

_Cute? Since when is Ginny cute? _Harry thought to himself, confused.

"Hiya, Harry" Ginny's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, "but I had to finish the dishes and give Mum the slip."

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Can't tell my secret escape methods!" she replied in mock-offense, "Though I'm sure Fred and George would be willing to help you there."

"Remind me to ask them, then," Harry joked, "So what do you think we should do about Ron and Hermione?"

"Well…" Ginny began, "I have somewhat of an idea…"

And so Harry became Ginny's partner-in-crime.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Hermione, come over here!" Ginny called sweetly, patting the space next to her on the checkered picnic cloth.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, looking at the basket suspiciously, "Who's the food for?"

"Well, didn't the boys tell you? We're going down by the lake to have a picnic! Harry and Ron said we should go down there, and they'll be there in a second. I think they're grabbing some last-minute desserts," Ginny told her, blinking innocently.

"Oh, alright," Hermione smiled, "It's a perfect day for a picnic!"

_And a few other things, _Ginny thought wickedly.

In the front yard, Harry was gingerly placing a long, painfully bright green piece of plastic in Ron's hand.

"This," he gestured proudly to the plastic, "is the Nerf double-shot 300x."

"The _what_?" Ron asked, lifting the water gun up backwards.

Harry continued solemnly, "Today I'm going to teach you to use one."

"Um, Harry, mate, why are you teaching me to use a _gun_? Isn't this what muggles use to kill-" Ron began, but was cut off as his fingers pushed the water gun trigger, and shot a jet of water into his face.

Harry doubled in laughter. "I guess you figured out how it works!" he chortled.

Ron glared, and raised the water gun. "I wouldn't laugh if I was unarmed," he said dangerously.

"THAT'S COLD!" Harry yelled, ducking far too late behind the rose bush.

After a few more squirts out of the water gun, Harry and Ron were lying on the grass in the backyard.

"It's really hot out today," Harry commented casually, "We should do something to cool ourselves off."

"We could go swim down in the pond!" Ron suggested eagerly, "We have this little pond down there, you see, well it's not _ours_ but no one else goes there and…"

As Ron continued, Harry grinned inwardly. This was too easy.

"Let's go then! Oh, and bring the water gun!" Harry took off in the direction he knew the pond to be, knowing Ron would follow.

They reached the lake's edge quickly, and Harry could see Ginny sitting with Hermione at the edge of the lake.

"Oh, look, is that Ginny and Hermione?" he asked innocently, pointing.

Ron gaped, "It _is_! And they didn't tell us they were going! I know Hermione was angry about last night, but I didn't know she was _this_ mad..."

"Harry, Ron, is that you?" Ginny called out. _I have to remember to compliment her later on her acting skills_, Harry marveled inwardly.

"Hey, Gin, Hermione" he waved casually, sitting on the blanket next to Ginny, who raised an eyebrow, but turned to Ron, who was shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"Ron, why don't you sit down?" she asked, the picture of earnestness.

Ron sat in the only available spot- next to Hermione -on the blanket. Hermione looked up from the lemon poppy seed muffin she had been chewing on, but ignored him.

Ginny looked at Harry, then tilted her head discreetly to Ron as if to say, _Did you do it?_

Harry nodded, then looked at Hermione's muffin suspiciously. Ginny smiled as she watched this, then turned to the other two.

"So Hermione," Ginny began, "Are you really angry with Ron?"

"Of course not!" Hermione replied, "After all, I _do_ fancy him." Hermione's eyes could have popped out of her head. She clamped a hand over her mouth, bewildered.

"Did you hear that, Ron?" Harry asked casually, following Ginny's lead, and finding himself deeply amused at his friends' shock.

"Yes, well I've fancied her since fourth year!" Ron blurted out. He and Hermione shared a shocked glance, as Ginny and Harry fought to control their laughter.

"Perhaps we should leave you two…" Ginny suggested.

"Alone," Harry finished, quickly getting up. Ginny grabbed his hand, he felt his face heat slightly, and they ran off, finally resting as they reached the yard.

"That-was-priceless!" Ginny exclaimed, "Remind me to praise Fred and George's _Fancy a Drop? _Truth drops!"

Harry laughed beside her, his eyes never leaving her face. She was mesmerizing; her almond-shaped eyes glowed with mirth, and strands of hair were escaping the taut ponytail at the nape of her neck. He had an urge to touch that ponytail…

"Hey…" Ginny stopped laughing, and grabbed the edge of Harry's shirt, "Why are _you_ wet?"

"I got sprayed in the water gun fight with Ron...OH!" Harry realized what that meant.

"_You _got sprayed with the truth drops as well?" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear, and Harry's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh," he whispered.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, extremely satisfied, "Time to spill your secrets, Mr. Potter!"

"Um…Ginny…let's go back to the Burrow, shall we?" Harry asked, desperate for an escape.

"Sure, Harry, but first tell me who you fancy," Ginny drummed her fingers on the cheek, obviously pleased.

"You," his mouth replied before he could, "I've fancied you since I got here."

Ginny's fingers missed her cheek.

"_What??_" Ginny asked, her mouth hanging open.

"I fancy you, alright?" Harry muttered. "Sorry."

"For what?" Ginny asked, placing a hand gently on Harry's arm.

Harry looked up, surprised.

"I've _always_ fancied you, you idiot!" she slapped his arm playfully, but her eyes were serious.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ginny whispered, "And trust me on this, I had a bite of the muffin as well."

Harry suddenly became aware of how close his face was to Ginny. In fact, her scarlet lips were merely an inch away…

Ginny closed the gap, her mouth meeting Harry's gently in a tender, light kiss.

"Well, now I know you _did_ eat that muffin," Harry said, as they came up for air.

Ginny looked up at him, trying to scowl, but beaming.

"Looks like I've fallen for a funny one," she winked at him, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"He's a lucky man," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead.

"Until he meets with his best friends, that is," Ginny added. She turned her head to Harry's, overflowing with joy, and felt his lips meet hers, perfectly.

_The first kiss of many…_

Wow, that was _much_ longer than I expected. I don't think I really liked it, but oh well…

Now…hit the blue button! Ready? Set? REVIEW!


End file.
